Behind the Writer's Eyes
by Egyptian Eye of Hope
Summary: A writer's muse gets rather angry at feeling underappreciated, and thus summons all fanfic characters that the author has ever had on the brain and decides to use them in a little experiment called life.
1. One Angry Bunny

**Title:** Behind the Writer's Eyes  
**Author: **Egyptianeyeofhope  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings:** probable bad language in future chapters, a very angry under-appreciated muse.  
**Spoilers?:** Not in this chapter!  
** Summary: **A writer's muse gets rather angry at feeling underappreciated, and thus summons all fanfic characters that the author has ever had on the brain and decides to use them in a little experiment called life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the fanfic characters in this story, nor do I really wish to as that costs money I no longer possess, I however, am very much responsible for Ren and her muse...

* * *

_**Behind the Writer's Eyes**_

"Ugh!!!" Ren tapped her nails against her keyboard. Her writing had been waiting, ever so patiently for her, and yet she couldn't bring herself to finish her story. "I'm just not… feeling UP to it…"

"Oh come on!!" Her muse bunny practically trampled her brain, "I have an idea, now you just have to put it onto paper!!"

"I don't feel like it," she sighed.

"Ugh!" Her muse pushed her into typing the words before they were left to the wind.

"What is this?" Ren blinked, staring at the words on the computer, "You're kidding right?"

"No… why would I kid about something so serious?"

"You gave yourself a voice! Muses and authors don't get voices in their writing…"

"Exactly! We're underpaid and underappreciated!"

"Um… okay…" Ren blinked at her bunny, now promptly begging for a cookie. "If I give you this cookie are you going to write more?"

The rabbit nodded, happily stealing the cookie without permission so as to make this new story even longer.

"So… what do you have in mind for this story?" Ren asked before reading the new section.

"Read," the rabbit ordered.

Hesitant eyes scanned the computer, widening in shock, "Are you kidding me?"

"Why would we kid you?" the now bouncy bunny laughed.

" 'We'?" Ren turned to see not only her muse but also all the characters she's written about in fanfics huddled about in a random shaped blob. "Um… hi?"

"Ren-chan?" Her most recent fanfic victim, Train Heartnet, spoke first.

"Nani Kuro-sama?" she sounded quite disheartened; she could already tell that this would be one obscenely long, strange cross over put together at the whim of her muse.

"What exactly is going on here?"

"I wish I could tell you Kuro-sama."

The good thing was that most of these characters seemed to know her for her contribution to the Bakura Witch Project, which however may be a sign of knowing their maker, was quite bad as they resented her for such things.

"So tell me this," thief king Bakura raised his voice.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'll write you out of this room," she barked.

"ugh… you writers, always abusing your powers," he mumbled, "Anyhow, how have we managed to get here? And speaking of… where exactly IS here?"

"Here would be my room. As far as how, you'd have to ask my muse, her name is Tsuki," she cocked her head towards the fluffy white rabbit.

"Well?" Bakura asked.

"I just had an idea, and so I wrote it down. Have you got a problem with that?"

"Yes! What's this 'idea' of which you speak?"

"We're the ones responsible for writing your fates out, yes?"

"…yes…" all the characters agreed.

"But we're never actually IN the stories… save the Bakura Witch Project… and I'm tired of being ignored!"

"She has a bit of a temper sometimes," Ren whispered to the others in an aside.

"And so from now on, we'll write your fates, but you'll become a part of ours!"

"That makes no sense!" Jaken stammered. He had only been thrown into the loop due to the ramblings Ren's rabbit had made from watching Inuyasha.

"You'll see! It will make perfect sense! We tend to vent our daily emotions through our writing, and thus you will be forced to live through whatever we put you up to just because we feel like it."

"That's cruel and unusual!" Atemu barked.

"Doesn't matter, we're the writers and what we say goes."

"Well… I have a question," little Yuugi raised his hand.

"What is it?"

"Are there going to be any more of these meetings?"

"If needed, yes. But if you ever need to contact Ren or I just say so, and we'll drag you in."

"Oh… okay!"

"REN!! Are you talking to yourself AGAIN!?" a slightly worried, yet angry mother called from down the hall.

"Uh oh!" Ren whispered, quickly writing them all back into the computer, "NO MOM!"

"You better not be!"

"I'M NOT!!"

"That was close," her rabbit sighed.


	2. Ugh! Men

**Notice:** at the start of each chapter there will be a note to tell you what anime is currently being written in and who the author/muse is venting through.**  
**

**Current Anime: ** Inuyasha

**Venting Character: **Inuyasha and Kagome

* * *

"Inuyasha? Why are you in that tree?" Kagome huffed oddly.

"Because… I'm angry at… sesshomaru."

Kagome's brow raised, "What's that have to do with Naraku?"

"He's stealing the spotlight again! That no good full demon brother of mine, thinks he own everything! Well I've got news for him, he can't keep pushing me around!"

"Um… Okay Inuyasha," Kagoma turned to leave, only to have a hyper little fuzzball jump on her shoulder.

"Heya Kagome," Shippo grinned, "What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"He's feeling second best again…"

"Why does that have to keep happening to him? And why is he so hard on himself about it?"

"Its because he's male Shippo, you'll be that way when you're older, I'm sure of it," she sighed, head sagging.

"Nuh-uh! I won't let myself be like him!"

"You're a good fox demon Shippo."

Inuyasha watched everything unfold from the tree, pondering how exactly his sudden urge of anger and resentment towards his brother had surfaced. Thinking about it carefully over the course of the next few minutes, he remembered, "Ren?"

"Yes my puppet?" her muse responded, voice being carried by the whisper of the wind.

"Were you behind all that?"

"Well, yes. I was thank you."

"Having a bad day are we?"

"Just slightly; if I were having a REAL bad day, I'd have made you propose to Kagome only to have you eat her or something vile like that an hour later."

"That's just sickening."

"Yes. I'm well aware of that."

Inuyasha pulled away in disgust, although there was nothing to really pull away from, "Eugh… that's… nasty. Are you sure you're sane?"

"No. I'm not sure… never really have been, but I'm more than willing to assume that anyone with a muse that can not only talk, but create its own physical appearance is not sane."

He nodded, admittingly.

"Precisely why WE write your story. Because we're not exactly sane, but we're not quite mental cases either; we create the happy medium."

"What 'happy' medium?" he scoffed.

"Watch it! I'll cut your hair!"

He flinched, suddenly in great protection over his hair.

"You're killing me…"

"Nope… not yet I'm not."

"So can I ask one more question?"

"Ask away my pet."

He twitched uncomfortably at the name, but found it best to keep his mouth shut about it, "How are you going to cross over all the animes?"

"Simple, I'll take the one most relating to my current emotion and write through them, that way no one gets TOO out of character; no one likes it when that happens."

"Right…" he pretended to understand.

"Like if I were to make Sesshomaru, perhaps, suddenly appear and give you a hug and tell you how much he loves you and how he's sorry that you're his half brother," a naughty twinge sang with the wind.

"No… I agree, that would be very out of character, and very unwanted."

"Good… then in that case, I'm off to the next anime."


	3. Random Thugs

**Current Anime: **Black Cat

**Venting Character: **Train and the random thug guy

* * *

"More milk please!" a familiar voice rang through the almost empty saloon.

"Why do we even keep milk here? Isn't this supposed to be a bar?"

"Please?" the gold-eyed male colored his words like a rainbow.

Grunting, Annette walked to him bringing with a fresh bottle of milk. "Honestly Train, you've got to be the only living adult who drinks milk and only milk!"

"I grew up on it, okay?" he twisted off the cap, guzzling it happily.

"I will never understand you…" she turned off, returning to her work behind the bar, when suddenly the glass she'd been working so hard to clean shattered to pieces.

"Gunfire," Train froze, taking in his surroundings before seeing the culprits right outside the window.

It was no more a few seconds time that Train was already outside, being harassed by these street thugs, not even worth a bounty. "Hey punk! Back off! We've got unfinished business in there!"

Train's eyes narrowed, "Really? And could you possibly tell me what said business IS?"

They exchanged nervous glances, "Aniki said we weren't supposed to tell!"

"And do you always do what Aniki says?" Train was beginning to feel like a preteen bully.

"Er… um… actually… no?"

"Didn't think so," he shoved their 'substitute leader' against the wall, fist clenched to his collar, "now tell me why you're here!"

"We were told someone in there has what Aniki needs!"

"What does your boss need?"

"We're not telling you!"

Train huffed, pressing the man further into the brick, Hades pointed to his head, "Speak."

"Alright! There's supposed to be some kind of stone we're looking for! It's an iridescent type color, but its really dark, and it has a strange glow to it, but that's all we're telling you."

"What does it do?"

"We don't know! We were just told to find it!"

Train squinted, surveying the man before releasing him, "Don't come in that store if you expect to live." He released the man and stalked back into the bar, instantly taking a swig of his milk like some macho kick-arse hero.

"What was that all about?"

He sat down, shoveling his food down his throat once more, "Noth'n jus' some guys wan'n some stone or other."

Annette's eyes narrowed, "You don't think they know I have it do you?"

Train blinked, "You have it?"

"Yes you baka!" she threw a towel at him, "I told you and Sven that a week ago!"

"I must not have been paying attention."

"Obviously."

* * *

**Aniki boss**

**baka idiot**


	4. No Caffeine

**Current Location: **Ren's room

**Venting Character: **the shounenai couples in Restless

* * *

"REN!!!" the muse jumped quite frantically on her owner.

"What?" she rolled from bed.

"Come ON! I want to write!"

"Will you please let me go back to sleep?"

"No! I wanna write," she complained.

Rolling angrily Ren petted her rabbit before making her way to the computer, "You know how bad of an idea it is to make me write without having eaten breakfast…"

"You'll live, this is important!"

"What?"

"You're reviewers want more!"

"Can't they wait until after breakfast?"

"No!"

She groaned, "You're more demanding than my parents…"

"I heard that, now write slave!"

"Oh hell no," she took her hands from the keyboard.

"Please?"

Rolling her eyes she gave in to the adorable ball of fluff, "Fine… but that means I have to write for everything…"

"Exactly!"

"Do you have ideas for all those fics?"

"…uh………"

"I didn't think so."

"Well, let's just start and see what comes to us."

The muse jumped atop her owners head, directing her words as they went straight to her small piece of hardware. "Did you just make Kenshin propose?"

"Maybe…"

"But there was already an episode like that in the anime, a mistake on Tanabata day…"

"Darn it," the muse took back what she'd added, "What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know, my brain isn't functioning yet. I've not only missed breakfast, but I haven't had caffeine yet this morning."

"Addict."

Ren glared.

"Well either way, there's no way all that natural adrenaline is good for these stories," the muse began, only to find that her owner was steadily typing away a chapter for her longest ficlet, Restless.

"You're not going to do what I THINK you're going are you?"

"C'mon… Bakura… In a TUTU!!!" she jumped, nearly psychotically.

"Um… yeah, you need that caffeine."

"NEVER!!!" her hands typed furiously at the keyboard.

"Oh joy… another crazy chapter."

* * *

**Tanabata day like Valentine's day**


	5. Wearing in

**NOTICE: This is chapter 39 of my fic Restless, so if you've read it already, you don't need to read it again, XD unless you want to... thanks!**

* * *

"Bakura?" the soft voice barely an echo in his ears.

"What is it rabbit?" his cold eyes fell upon the youth.

"Umm," Ryou's eyes fell to the tutu that now lay in his other's arms, as the day was over and the dare done.

"What?"

"If you don't mind my asking… where'd you get that from?"

Bakura's eyes widened a bit, "The costume store…"

"No… I mean," Ryou stopped, voice blocked by the image of his other in said tutu.

"No, Ryou, I didn't buy it for myself. I bought it specifically for this occasion."

"Oh," Ryou sounded a bit disheartened.

Bakura, however seemed to loom with a naughty idea, "…however…"

Ryou's eyes lit, looking to his yami before having to watch him race off ahead.

"Hurry up! Before I change my mind!!"

Ryou jolted off, not only not wanting to miss this opportunity, but to find out what exactly Bakura was planning.

-…-…-

Soft violet eyes looked up into their crimson counterparts, questioning lightly, "Mou hitori no boku?"

"Yes Aibou?"

Yuugi sighed, relaxing further into his other's arms; finally able to relax while in midst of his mother.

"Nothing," he flicked on the TV, and from there, they watched their shows; completely bypassing all thought of homework.

Yuugi was willing to thank his yami, but found that it would be best to just enjoy how everything was playing out, after all, you wouldn't want to speak too soon.

Though Yami was a bit quick to judge what Yuugi was trying to say, that didn't stop him from snuggling closer to the boy who currently held his heart.

-…-…-

The whitewash walls reflected every ounce of light, making the tutu seem to glitter in it's shine.

"If you don't mind my saying," Bakura's tone was drizzled with lust as he played with the frill that currently emerged from his hips, "this tutu could use some breaking in."

Ryou's eyes nearly exploded.

* * *

**W00T! Yet another chapter!! yes and this one was pushed by my new fic 'Behind the Writer's Eyes' and thus I give you what Ren's (my) diabolical plot was for mister bakura XD**

**Also, alert yourself to my stupidity, My cameo is in chappie 2 of mod-soul64's fanfic, not 4 XD how quickly i forget ne?**

**Thanks for Reading! Plz review!  
**


	6. Live Darn It

**Current Location: **Ren's room

**Venting Character: **None, just a lil' update

* * *

"lk omg im so gonna kill that mf if he dun stfu rt now!" the angry bunny jumped the computer.

"What is it _now_?" Ren asked, plugging her ears, "and why are you using text speak?"

"That's sob shut down our fic!!" she growled. There truly is no more amusing sight than that of a rabbit growling.

"What fic?" Ren sat in the chair, eyes resting upon the dreaded words: Locked: The Abridged Fic.

"That one!" she huffed.

"Who the HELL did this?!" Ren's eyes widened as she scanned the sight of the beloved fic locked, reading the fight between its creator and destroyer.

"That new guy…. DW."

"I won't accept this!" Ren huffed, her rabbit now looking at her like she's crazy.

"What do you plan to do? Jump on a plane, hunt him down and force him to give it back?"

"No… I … don't know what I'll do."

a few days later

"Huzzah!!" Ren burst for joy

"what is it?" the muse yawned eagerly.

"We're moving! To Imeem!"

"Wtf is that?"

"What'd I tell you about text speak?!"

"Srry."

Ren growled, "either way, the abridged fic is moving to imeem…. There's no WAY Leo could've honestly expected me to write the end of it, I wouldn't be able to do that."

"Yea you could have, you have me you know."

"I know, but physically, I couldn't' bring myself to do it. I mean, I thought it out and everything, I just couldn't bring myself to type it."

"Oh, departure issues huh?"

"shut up."

"Hey! not my fault," the bunny found rest on her owners head, nuzzling her hair.

"Don't mess up my hair now!!"

"So what's this mean?" she ignored the complaint.

"It means that the fic isn't dead. That's what it means!" Ren sighed from great relief.

"Means a lot 2 u dunnit?"

"Yes…. Wait. What'd I tell you about that damn text speak!?"

* * *

**Thank you all soooo much for being so patient in waiting for my updates, I'm sorry for keeping you. **


	7. whats going on

**Location: **Ren's room.

**Cast: **ren, tsuki, mention of DBSK (coming to hollywood bowl may17 ) Super Junior (SuJu, SuJu T is coming with dbsk) SNSD (girl group) and mention of the Anycall Haptic CM starring DBSK and SNSD (being all flirty mite i ad!)

**Reason:** i wanna let everyone know that i am still here i've just been busy with some of the following. i also need ideas for OTWOAB cuz im out of ideas for it but i dont wanna end it.

* * *

"Ren!! REN! WAKE UP!" Tsuki bounced atop her owner waiting for some form of response. Ren finally stirred, pushing Tsuki off of her and onto the floor. "That's no way to treat your muse!"

Finally Ren sat up, "What is it? I haven't slept this good in so long!"

"It's your turn to write," Tsuki stared at the laptop, two pages open. Story Game and DBSK RPG.

"I just wrote for the RPG!!" She whined.

"REN! I'm not talking about that!"

"But the Story Game doesn't have assigned roles!"

"But someone updated!"

Ren rolled her eyes, " I don't feel like writing! I have no inspiration! I can't write blah!!"

"…are you saying you're going off to Writers Block Island now too?" she laughed.

Ren started to nod before she shook her head viciously, "never! I can't leave my hubbies all alone by themselves! Someone will come after them!"

"So start writing!"

Ren blinked, "you wake me up… to tell me that I need to write, so I don't go to writers block island, when I just finished writing for the RPG?"

"…HAI."

"DOUSHITE?! Leave me alone!" Ren complained, pulling the covers back over her face and rolling over in bed. Her eyes accidentally scanning the clock, "3AM?! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT THREE AM!?"

"…it was important…?" Tsuki was afraid to speak.

"Aish you!" Ren hissed before goin back to sleep. "Don't wake me up till sunlight."

"… would it help if I said today is May 17th?"

Ren shot out of bed and scrambled to get clothes. "Must. Find. Way to L.A. by 7pm!"

"That's more like the Ren I know… so dedicated," Tsuki's eyes seemed to be glazed over in joy at her owner.

Suddenly she froze, "I don't have a ride…"

"You have a car."

"I don't have money for the gas AND tickets…"

"… carpool?"

"I cant fit everyone in my car."

"its only three more people. You can hold them."

"Tsuki, you don't get it either. Mom and Dad wont let me go to L.A.!! its too far!"

"THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE!"

"I KNOW!!" Ren sighed. "Ahh… Dong Bang Shin Ki will just have to come to America and I'll just have to sit at home and pray for a good performance and wait for it to come out on Youtube…"

"REN!"

"Nani?!"

"WAKE UP. GANBATTE!"

"…its no use…" ren sighed, sitting in front of the laptop, staring at the Story Game – eyes hazing over too much to allow her to read it.

"eh, screw this," she huffed turning on the Five in the Black DVD and watching it on her computer from her bed.

"You're really gonna do this?" Tsuki eyed her eerily, wondering why the sudden change in plans.

"Yes… because miraculously finding a way to get to L.A. is absurd, and unreasonable, and not to mention impossible…. I'll just wear red, its all I can do."

"Oh Ren!" Tsuki sighed. "You've become hopeless?"

"Have I? I'm learning Japanese, somehow picking up Korean because of Dong Bang Shin Ki and I'm writing for two stories at once… how is that hopeless?"

Tsuki blinked, "it just is! C'mon Ren, you cant give up."

"This is just something I can't do… maybe soon they'll come back to the US… them and all of SuJu so we can go see them both that night. And SNSD because I still have to see them girls perform…" Ren's tone darkened at the mention of SNSD.

"Who's SNSD?" Tsuki was now confused.

Of all the music Ren listened to, SNSD wasn't' someone Tsuki remembered.

"Those girls… from the Anycall haptic commercial… the ones flirting with DBSK."

"Oh… those girls."

"yes…. Okay, im gonna go write now…"

"You know you haven't really written for fanfiction since you finished restless?"

"..yea, im kind of upset by that, but as my interests have changed and matured, I can't really think back on the level that I had during my other story."

"So? You can always start a new one or write another one shot."

"Another oneshot about what? Life love and happiness? My one shots aren't good unless I put heart in them and I don't have any upsetting feelings or characters, or … anything to write."

"You'll come up wth something… heck, why not use DBSK?"

"…does Fanfiction let you write DBSK?"

"I don't know…"

"UUUUHHH I feel bad tho because I haven't written for 'OTWOAB' in a looong time, and ppl wanna know how it ends and I don't even remember very much about it," Ren dug her hands in her face.

"What about that dbsk fic you started on YTAS?"

"…it was a collab… but then it got deleted and I've been working on it on my own. Besides its kinda like that typical 'guy meets oc like author, they fall in love happily ever after crap'… I wish I would've actually added drama into it."

"…someone dies."

"so?! That's like… one part."

"Your parents?"

"Yet another part – besides I've discontinued that one too. I have no inspiration at the moment to write anything!"

Tsuki looked at her owner, "isn't that supposed to be by job though?"

"…yes… but do YOU have anything to add?"

Tsuki thought for a minute… nothing coming to mind.

When she didn't respond Ren huffed and refocused her attention on the concert.

* * *

**OMG im so sorry ive been gone from here for so long! Please forgive me! bow**

Uh just for a little clarification for those who dont know.

Doushite - japanese: Why

Aish - korean dammit.

ganbatte - japanese: its kinda hard to translate but its kinda like 'work hard'

and DBSK, SuJu, SNSD are all Korean music artists.


	8. Stuckity

**Location: **Ren's Kitchen.

**Cast: **Ren, Ren's mom, tsuki, more mention of dbsk.

**Reason:** Ugh... you'll see...

* * *

Ren walked downstairs into the Kitchen to make herself some lunch, Tsuki sitting happily atop her head, but remaining completely out of sight to her parents.

"Its about time you came out of your room," her mom smiled as she watched Ren make a sandwhich.

"I've been writing again, I'm sorry," she bowed a little.

"Its okay, just make your lunch and come eat... what've you been up to?"

"Uh, trying to write for a story that Rei and I have going, its kinda confusing..."

"Ah," her mom nodded, "is everything okay? you look a little upset.."

"oh, I'm fine. I'm a little upset because I couldn't go and see DBSK when they were in LA but their 2008 photobook is at the grand canyon so i cant say im too upset... I don't know."

"are you sure? you know you can talk to me.."

"Yea, I know, i'm just a little distracted is all," she nodded.

"By what?"

"Since Dream Concert, I've been starting to get into this other group too - they're called SS501.. oh and i've also started writing another fanfiction..."

"oh well thats good"

"Yea, but its not very long right now... i'm kinda stuck... but i really want to finish it, I just... don't know where to go from where I'm at..."

"Writers block happens to everyone Ren," Tsuki whispered.

"Just give it some time - i'm sure something will come to you," her mom smiled.

* * *

**OMG crappy chappie i know... and this bites but im working on another fanfic, but when it gets far enough a long (its only 5pgs in word right now and barely actually enough to write...) I'll be posting it on a different site. Where it belongs. If you want to read a preview I can put it up in the next chappie, jus tell me ok? thankies!! -heart-  
**

btw, SS501 also a korean group xD


	9. Sha Shou Preview

**Information: **This is the demo/ rough draft of my new upcoming story that will be my first to debut on ! woohoo winglin sisters :D anywho... it stars (as of right now) Park Yoochun - asias romantic flowerboy of DBSK - as the main male lead, the two girls MiNa and YangGae are strictly figures of my imagination (based off my best friend and her ex best friend) so to answer your question - YES this means that this ISN"T one of those typical fics where theres and OC who falls in love with the guy the author loves and lives happily ever after :D i cant really stand stories like that - and yet ... the RPG is sorta like that / only theres a LOT of drama mixd n so its far from happy. back on topic - This whole idea came off a real story - but you'd have to be either me or my bff to figure out what parts are real bc there s alot of made up stuff in here too! :D I don't own DBSK or yoochun (sadly TT) so I will just write my stories with them in it for good humor because they're REALLY funny... with no further delay, Enjoy.

Fyi - the current name probably wont stay long... I named it after the song i was listening to 'Sha Shou/ the Killa' by Lin JJ... so if you wanna listen to the song while reading it could help a little since i wrote listening to it... but it's up to you (A korean fanfic with a chinese name... im weird i know)

* * *

"Yah!"

"Yah! MiNa! Come back!!" YangGae called after her best friend, grabbing her backpack before running out of the class.

"Come on!" MiNa yelled back, "You're going to miss seeing Yoochun oppa!"

The girls ran down the hallways, running to the gym so they could watch their favorite oppa practice for the basketball team. They fell onto the bleachers and waited for the team to enter.

"We're so lucky to have Yoochun oppa at our school still," YangGae smiled.

"Can you believe he almost transferred?" MiNa sighed.

"That would've been the end for us… but it wasn't up to him, his parents have been having problems. He said that he's glad to still be here though," she patted her friend on the back, ruffling the girls short locks so that they fell in front of her eyes.

MiNa smacked her friends hand away, trying to re-part her hair, "Do you know how long it took me to get my hair fixed this morning?!"

"What hair!? Your hair barely passes your shoulders," YangGae gloated, bringing her locks around her neck to lie on her shoulder while she ran her fingers through them.

"Hey, I wanted short locks okay, and just because its short doesn't make it any easier to handle," she pouted.

YangGae laughed as MiNa blew her hair out of her eyes, finally getting it to settle back the way it was. "Yah! Here he comes!" She nudged MiNa in the shoulder, looking over to the double doors, watching as Yoochun entered shyly into the gym by himself.

"Where's the rest of the team?" MiNa asked quietly.

YangGae blinked, "I forgot to tell you didn't I? The team doesn't have practice today, Yoochun just wanted to practice and wanted someone to watch him to give him tips."

MiNa's eyes grew to the size of walnuts, "Do what!? He asked you to come and watch?"

"Well since we talk in our lab class, he was talking about how he thinks he has bad form, and wished someone would critique him before the game tomorrow. I just sort of offered our help," YangGae sat up straighter as she told the story, somewhat rubbing it in MiNa's face.

MiNa however, didn't notice the way her friend presented the information, only noticing that the information was shared, "Ah! You're so lucky YangGae unnie! I wish I was in a class with Yoochun oppa."

YangGae opened her mouth to speak, but silenced herself when Yoochun appeared before them.

"Annyonghasaeyo," he greeted them, smiling warmly, melting MiNa on contact, but YangGae merely flipped her hair again, causing Yoochun's attention to turn from MiNa to her. "How are you today?"

"Ah, today's been just as boring as ever without oppa by my side," YangGae sighed.

MiNa was in a stick, unable to figure out what she should do, she smiled weakly at her oppa, "I guess I've been good. How've you been Yoochun sshi?"

Yoochun smiled, "To be honest, I'm a little nervous about tomorrow."

MiNa blinked, "Why? You're one of our best players…"

He laughed uncomfortably, "I always get this feeling that I'm going to throw up and that usually distracts me."

"But you never miss, and you never look disrupted," MiNa tapped her chin, trying to think of a time when Yoochun looked anything but flawless; absolutely nothing came to mind.

Yoochun watched the girls slightly strange antics, turning his attention back to YangGae for a minute to ask, "Well, would you mind watching me and telling me if something's wrong? I just keep having this feeling that I'm messing up."

"Anything for you oppa," YangGae grinned, nudging MiNa in the side to make her snap out of it.

"Oh! Right! Of course Yoochun sshi," she smiled watching him back away.

The girls watched anxiously, secretly swooning over his perfect form, snapping pictures of his dunks and practically being the typical fangirl.

Yoochun nearly stumbled over his own two feet before making a shot, causing him to almost miss the ball when it fell through the hoop.

"Woo! Nice form Yoochun oppa!" YangGae clapped happily.

MiNa however looked concerned, "Yoochun sshi, are you okay?"

"What are you talking about MiNa? He's fine!" YangGae looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, he almost twisted his ankle!" she ran over to Yoochun, "Are you okay oppa?"

He chuckled, holding the ball proudly but slightly favoring his left foot, "I'm fine, I've had worse injuries."

"You shouldn't walk on it if it's hurt!" MiNa pouted, "My brother tripped once, and his foot got worse because he didn't stay off of it for a while! C'mon oppa, I'll help you over to the risers – you can just talk with me and YangGae."

Yoochun sighed, almost laughing when the girl helped him over to the risers, propping his foot up on the stand and inspecting it like some kind of doctor. He couldn't help but laugh at her antics, looking up coyly at YangGae, giving her a slick smile, causing her to blush and turn away from him.

"Are you two always this quiet? I mean I know YangGae never shuts up one you get her started," he teased, "but really, don't you two have anything to talk about?"

MiNa laughed at his wisecrack about YangGae but she only resented it. "Yah! MiNa! If that's how you feel I'm kicking you out of the dorm!"

MiNa turned to look at her unnie, completely shocked, "Unnie! You cant do that! I wouldn't have anywhere to stay."

"Then don't make fun of me," she teased, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

Yoochun laughed at the friends, instantly earning their silence, "What? I think it's funny that you mess with each other like that. Girls don't usually do that."

"…We're special," MiNa admitted quietly while YangGae's face had a sort of shock on it that delivered one message, fear of doing something wrong – this however made Yoochun laugh harder.

After MiNa finally stated that it was okay for Yoochun to get back on his feet, the three parted ways, MiNa to her finals study class, YangGae back to the dorm and Yoochun to go change and shower.

-

Entering the dorm, YangGae instantly pulled out her digital camera and streamed the photos to her desktop, happy to have been able to spend time with Yoochun outside of class and following lab rules. She looked around at the plain dorm room, photos of all her friends posted together in a collage above her bed. She looked at her desktop, flipping through the recent pictures she'd snapped of Yoochun, "Oh, that one's nice. I"ll have to print it out and put it with my collage."

She sighed, falling back on her bed, wishing she could go back and relive it, but there was always the game tomorrow.

-

MiNa scrambled in the door to her class, almost being tardy – which she'd never done before – causing all her classmates to stare in shock when she fell into her seat as the bell rang. The teacher started talking while she unpacked her things, but she didn't notice, her mind preoccupied on Yoochun. 'I wonder if Yoochun oppa is all right. I don't want him to hurt his leg tomorrow; that would be really bad. I didn't even really talk to him; all I did was worry about his leg. Ah! What a bad first impression he must have of me,' she thought, trying to hide her face from the world so they wouldn't see her embarrassment.

-

Yoochun opened his locker, pulling out clean clothes and throwing them on before towel drying his hair some more. He thought about the two girls, thinking about their unique qualities that separate them as almost opposites, and yet somehow they're best friends. He wondered how such a feat was possible, YangGae, the popular one who always made herself known, always having something to say on anything even if it was inappropriate or offensive somehow managed to be best friends with MiNa, the quiet and reserved one, who hardly spoke on her free will, the one so shy that she knew how to make herself practically invisible when she wanted to. How could these two girls have come together, and been able to be friends for so long.

Yoochun turned the thoughts over in his mind, trying to find a solution but only came to figure that no matter what the reason – these two girls really don't fit. 'Not to mention,' he thought to himself, 'YangGae was always picking on MiNa, and only got jealous when MiNa cared about my ankle…but YangGae didn't even seem to care until MiNa was already trying to treat me… she wouldn't be… jealous… would she? After all, we're in class together so its not like she has a reason to be getting upset.' He face palmed, hoping that he didn't accidentally affect their sensitive friendship. He sighed, throwing the towel into the bin before grabbing his backpack and heading back to his dorm.

-

It was late by the time MiNa returned to the dorm, finding a rather happy YangGae sitting on her bed, staring at her laptop. MiNa sighed, dropping her backpack by the foot of her bed before falling atop it. She turned her head to the side, to look at YangGae, who rose from her laying position, putting her laptop on the desk against the wall, that lay between their beds. She let her feet dangle off her bed, toes playing with the fringe on the floor rug between the beds. "What's wrong?" MiNa breathed, still giving her friend her undivided attention, despite being so tired.

"You and Yoochun oppa," she sighed, causing her friend to sit up.

"What are you talking about?" MiNa asked, genuinely confused.

"You and Yoochun oppa, the way you acted around him today! How could you be so familiar!?" she hissed.

"F-familiar?" MiNa bit her nails, wondering if Yoochun had taken it that way, or if it was even a bad thing.

"You were all 'oh you hurt your ankle! Let me help you with that' its disgusting!" YangGae started twirling her hair absently with a hand, the only thing she could think of that could calm her anxieties.

"I was being honest! Sprained ankles are bad, and do you honestly want Yoochun oppa to not be able to play in the game tomorrow?!" MiNa argued back.

"You shouldn't have made such a big deal of it!"

"If you were in my shoes you would've done the same thing!"

"I was right there! I could've done something!"

"But you _didn't,_ and that's what matters," MiNa sighed. She pounded her fist on her shoulder, trying to work out the tension; she didn't handle fights well and after such a long day she wasn't ready to get in one. "I was just being nice to Yoochun oppa."

"But you weren't you were being all flirty!"

"And is that a bad thing?" MiNa looked to her friend wisely, "Everyone in the whole school flirts with him and he never goes out with them – you would know wouldn't you?"

YangGae blinked, trying to figure out where this sarcasm was coming from, "What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself a few months ago," she laughed, "You said to me that you didn't like everyone flirting with him – and you try but its like you don't exist."

YangGae's face changed, "…I remember that now…"

"So I don't know why you're thinking that its any different – even if I did flirt with him he won't go out with me so I don't see the point in trying," MiNa sighed.

"How could you say that about Yoochun oppa!?"

"I love him yea, but I'm not going to force an unrequited love on him – because I'll only be hurting myself," MiNa smiled sadly – speaking from experience.

"Ah, Mianhae MiNa, I'd forgotten where you stand on that," YangGae sighed, relaxing back on her bed again, her friend following suit soon after.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was flirting with him," MiNa sighed, closing her eyes and rolling over in bed to face the wall.

"I misread you, I'm sorry," YangGae stared at the ceiling, thinking to herself '_Eugh that girl, thinking she can get away with flirting with my Yoochun… oh I'll get her. If she gets any closer to him – its going to be hell…'_

-

Yoochun sighed as he lay on his back, "YangGae looked really upset with me for talking to MiNa so much… uugh, why do I have to be the popular one?!" He sighed, rolling over in bed curling up in his sheets and throwing his fists into the pillow. "I can't ever just have girls that are friends because the second I talk to another girl they go poof! UUUGHH!! I hope nothing happens between those girls," he sighed before drifting off to sleep on his own.

--

The buzzer sounded, everyone screaming because Yoochun managed to get the winning basket in the last three seconds, and no one could've been happier than YangGae and MiNa.

When the teams decided to go to the locker room the girls ran up to Yoochun to congratulate him.

"Way to go Oppa!" YangGae clapped.

"You did really good Yoochun sshi," MiNa smiled, "is your ankle doing better?"

"Much better since you helped it," he smiled, thanking her and YangGae for their support.

YangGae smiled, happy to be acknowledged by him, as so few girls in school were, "Yoochun oppa?"

"Nae?"

"Tomorrow we were going to go check out that new theme park and we wanted to know if you wanted to come," YangGae smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to put you through any stress," he waved his hands.

"Oh," MiNa spoke up, "My parents got us four tickets because they think that we have boyfriends or more friends than each other…"

"MiNa I thought we weren't going to tell him that," YangGae whispered, but Yoochun still heard and couldn't help but laugh.

"Who's the fourth person?" he asked.

"Uh… we don't have one yet – we wanted to see if you wanted to come first," YangGae admitted.

"Oh," he smiled, nearly blushing as he looked between them, "Well, I don't see why not, then. What time should I come over?"

"Uhm. We're gonna leave around 10 since it's an all day pass," MiNa looked at her watch.

"Ah okay, I'll be over then, I think I know what part of the dorms you live in," he smiled, turning and walking the other way.

"Ah! Yoochun oppa!" YangGae called him back.

"Hm?"

She gave him a sheet of paper with both girls' numbers, "Call us when you head over that way we'll know okay?"

"Ah, right," he nodded, waving as he headed off again. '_This will be interesting… these girls, things just keep getting deeper and deeper with the two of them!'_

"We're going to the amusement park with Yoochun oppa!" the girls shrieked – in their own little perfectly happy world now; nothing could ever go wrong.

They partied all the way back to the dorm, so ecstatic, extremely happy they couldn't wait till the next day – and how lucky they were that it was already late at night.

* * *

**So... its not very good for a rough draft huh? Definitely a change in writing style - DEFINITELY... but maybe the change is for the better? I'm not sure - I've been kinda stuck on this for the last couple days, trying to figure out where to take this whole amusement park think... idk; things are changing from my base plan so im getting kinda worried about it... oh well - que sera sera right?**

Ah Please review any comments or anything so i can hopefully get some inspiration back for this story and get some ideas in this failing brain of mine.

And i think i'll need a little Korean dictionary below here so that you all can understand since i've usually used Japanese up till now - since DBSK is korean, and they're in korea the story will have a lot of korean words (but im limited on korean knowledge so thats a good thing bc i wont random throw words in :D)

Oppa it roughly refers to 'older brother' because South Korea has this 'family' system that everyone is a big family etc. so girls call older guys 'oppa' where as guys would call older boys 'hyung' (im sure that'll happen somewhere later in the story)

Unnie 'older sister' between girls used to talk about a girl who is older than you. guys to older girl is Noona.

Annyonghasaeyo - long word i know but its pronounced a lot shorter than it looks XD means 'hello'

-sshi - refers to a person you're formal with - MiNa uses it because she's not as close to Yoochun as YangGae is, but still calls him oppa when reffering to him between herself and YG.

Mianhaeyo/Mian/Mianhae - im sorry (not hard to catch up on)

nae - yes

ani/aniyo no.

and idk if i used it but just in case - Kamsahamnida - thank you

Personally - the unique thing (i think) about the story is that it shows all three persons points of view (whereas irl i only know mine and my bffs and since only my bff is n the story - not mine i have to improv) but eh, its coming along slowly.. very slowly...

Thanks again! Please review love you all!


End file.
